<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet yet Spicy by Bhishak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544317">Sweet yet Spicy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak'>Bhishak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What we do in the shadows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloody Kisses, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nandor is a rough by gentle kisser and I stand this, nose bleeding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guillermo getting a nose bleed in front of Nandor for the first time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What we do in the shadows [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet yet Spicy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nose bleeds are rare for Guillermo; they practically never happen. However, this summer day was dryer than hell itself, so when no change occurred when nightfall hit, it was inevitable. Guillermo was in the middle of drawing his vampsona when he noticed a few droplets fall next to his drawing. Freezing for a brief moment, he slowly touched his face when he brought his hand into view a fair amount of blood covered his fingertips. </p><p>Quickly hiding his artwork, he slid out of his room and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. Luckily no one was awake yet, so it was easy to go unseen. Grabbing some toilet paper, he held it to his nose. After a few minutes passed, he looked in the mirror, pulling the paper away for a brief moment he was met with a steady flow of blood. Under his breath, he cursed as he grabbed more toilet paper to replace the soaked ones in his hand. </p><p>Looking at his watch, he closed his eyes as he sighed. He was supposed to wake his master five minutes ago. A semi loud knock made Guillermo yelp with surprise.</p><p>On the other side of the door, Nandor stood with his arms crossed,” Guillermo, you were supposed to wake me. Why are you in the bathroom?”</p><p>Stuttering Guillermo replaced another blood-soaked set of toilet paper,” Uh...sorry master I ran into a small problem. I-I’ll be out in just a moment.”</p><p>Without warning, Nandor opened the door,” Problem? What problem-. Oh.” To say Nandor was caught off guard was an understatement. The scent of Guillermo’s blood hit him like a wave crashing agents the shore during a rough thunderstorm. It filled the air with a sweet yet spicy aroma that if Nandor wasn’t careful, he could get dangerously lost in and fast. Stepping back, he swallowed the lump in his throat, doing a quick once over he asked,” Are you uh, okay?”</p><p>Leaning against the sink, Guillermo nodded, clearing his throat, he mumbled a quiet,” Yep.” Noting the toilet paper in his hand was starting to stick to his upper lip, he quickly tossed it aside to replace it. Before he could recover his nose, Nandor seemed to teleport in front of him, grabbing his arm. Nandor had a look in his eyes that Guillermo couldn’t read.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Nandor closed his eyes and leaned in close. As he settled a few inches away, he opened his eyes slowly. Humming quietly, he whispered,” You smell intoxicating, Guillermo.”</p><p>“T-thank you, master.”</p><p>As they stood there, Nandor pondered a few questions quietly in his head. As he watched the blood trickle gently down his familiars’ lips, he really couldn’t help himself. Leaning down even further, he stopped centimeters from Guillermo’s lips. Nandor was a vampire, and this was his familiar, so he technically could do whatever he wanted. However, even though he tried to taste Guillermo, he couldn’t bring himself too unless he knew it was okay. </p><p>Guillermo stared up at his master with big eyes; his Lil gay heart could hardly believe this was happening. He hasn’t kissed anyone in such a long time; his breath hitched as he watched Nandor close his eyes again. Leaving the final decision up to him, which if Guillermo was honest, made a bundle of butterflies swim in his stomach. Even though Nandor was leaning down, he still had to lean upward so he could gently rest his lips against his masters.</p><p>Taking this invitation with eagerness, Nandor started to press gentle kisses against his familiar. He caught small droplets of blood in-between each kiss, which made the kissing turn from soft to rough and passionate. The sweet yet spicy sensation of Guillermo started to make Nandor’s head swim. If he didn’t know better, he thought he might be in heaven. What sent him was the small pleasant yet quiet moans his familiar was making. Before he even realized it, he had rested his hands against the warm cheeks of his Guillermo as he guided his every movement.</p><p>Nandor’s beard was rough and tickled his skin, but it felt so right. Guillermo felt the sharpness of his masters’ fangs as they kissed but didn’t care. He was enjoying every second of this, and if he believed in God, he’d thank him. Even though he was embarrassed by the sounds he was making, Guillermo could tell Nandor was enjoying it. He felt one of Nandor’s hand snake its way through his hair until it cradled the back of his head, holding him ever so gently. This isn’t real; it had to be a dream he thought as heard a deep grumble of what had to be hunger sneak past his masters’ lips.</p><p>Licking the trail of blood off Guillermo’s upper lip, Nandor leaned down and pressed his face against his familiar’s neck. Taking a deep breath, he could hear the blood flowing through the skin beneath his nose. It felt like music to his ears, humming in approval he turned his head, so his lips were nearly touching Guillermo’s ear. “You are forgiven for not being there when I woke up.” That said, Nandor stood to his full height, pointing he mentioned,” Looks like your nose has stopped bleeding.” </p><p>Reaching up in a daze, Guillermo pressed a few fingers to his nose and felt nothing,” Oh,” he whispered. </p><p>Nodding Nandor pointed to the small trash can,” Get rid of those tissues, Guillermo. No one else in this house is allowed to smell or taste your blood.” </p><p>Guillermo couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face,” Yes, master.”</p><p>With a quick spin, Nandor walked away as if nothing happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>